


Tokomaru Headcanons/Imagines

by DanganDespairBear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Danganronpa Ultra Despair Girls - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Imagines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, f/f - Freeform, headcanons, only fluff here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganDespairBear/pseuds/DanganDespairBear
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons and imagines of the shipping Tokomaru! Enjoy! (also Saturn if you see this I love your acc and cosplays aldfjalsf)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 52





	Tokomaru Headcanons/Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons of Toko and Komaru sharing a bed (yes, the Wattpad trope)

>   * Komaru takes up most of the bed, she also takes the blanket from Toko by accident most of the time.
> 

> 
>   * Toko wants to be the big spoon, but she always finds herself being the little spoon because she has a huge soft spot for Komaru being the big spoon.
> 

> 
>   * Toko's favorite position is laying on top of Komaru while Komaru pets her hair.
> 

> 
>   * When Syo is there, she's the big spoon.
> 

> 
>   * When Komaru and Toko share a bed willingly, Komaru usually takes in food with her while Toko fusses over the mess and "has to clean her up".
> 

> 
>   * Komaru sleep talks and accidentally scares Toko awake with the things she says.
> 

> 
>   * Some things she says would range to just "Toki" or full on sentences like "I can see you".
> 

> 
>   * Komaru doesn't believe Toko when she tells her about her sleep talking habits.
> 

> 
>   * Toko sleeps with her shoes on and it disturbs Komaru.
> 

> 
>   * On a non-stressful day, the two will talk about random things for a while before eventually falling asleep to each other's voices.
> 

> 
>   * On a stressful day, the two will knock out right away and will definetly wake up confused the next morning.
> 

> 
>   * Komaru naps more than Toko, Toko sometimes feels offended when Komaru takes naps without her and joins her.
> 

> 
>   * Toko can never nap without Komaru around, she doesn't feel safe without her.
> 

> 
>   * Komaru sometimes reads manga while Toko feels jealous and tells her to read "real books like hers", but in reality she reads them with Komaru because she's grown onto them.
> 

> 
>   * When Komaru has read all of her manga, Toko will sometimes (but rarely) read her own books aloud to Komaru when they're both having trouble sleeping.
> 

> 
> That is a not a lot of hc's oof, but I hope it's enough for some people!


End file.
